the clock is ticking
by Kenzeira
Summary: Jarum jam terus berdetak meski waktu seakan terhenti.


**peringatan** : gintoki-sentris; ginzura—friendship atau light-romance atau bromance, idk; canon super modifikasi—tidak bisa dibilang canon, tapi canon /gmn; semacam 'what if'; thanks to zedd and alessia cara, 'stay'nya ngena banget sampe dibikin fanfik walau gak nyambung sama lagunya. hope you guys will like it:)

* * *

 **{the clock is ticking}**

 _gintama belongs to hideaki sorachi. i don't take any profit from this work_

.

* * *

Jarum jam terus berdetak meski waktu seakan terhenti.

Malam selalu mengantarkan kesunyian, seperti kota yang mendadak terlelap panjang, mati suri. Angin masih berembus samar-samar, membawa serta sesampahan plastik, memperdengarkan suara gemerisik pemecah hening. Bau anyir darah menusuk hidung. Sekian manusia tergeletak, bertumpuk, terpisah-pisah—mereka tersebar di seluruh sudut kota. Kesunyian kali ini tidak hanya kesunyian; perasaan sepi tatkala orang-orang terlelap sementara kau terjaga sendiri. Kesunyian kali ini disertai ketakutan, perasaan mencekam serta teror tanpa akhir—seumpama waktu yang seakan berhenti meski jarum jam terus berdetak.

Pagi terasa sangat jauh. Matahari seolah takut muncul. Bulan sudah lama pucat pasi seorang diri; bintang-bintang lenyap, mereka selalu lenyap. Ini akan menjadi malam yang amat panjang; malam tak punya akhir sebab teror tetap menggelayuti setiap kepala yang masih mampu menghirup napas. Mereka diselimuti takut, dibalut tanda tanya; apakah hidup lebih baik daripada mati dengan tenang—walau harus melalui cara yang menyakitkan dan tragis. Rasa-rasanya mayat-mayat itu lebih tenang karena tidak perlu lagi merasa takut akan teror.

Kau; si Iblis Putih. Segala hal ini terlalu kacau untuk dijabarkan. Kau tak pernah mengerti asal-mula, atau sumber api, atau apa saja sehingga menjadikan kota seperti sepenuhnya mati. Darah seperti hujan, menggenang di setiap jalan. Kau amati sekitarmu, kau amati lagi. Cahaya pada mata mereka redup, tak ubahnya warna bulan. Pedang digenggam gemetaran, satu tebasan—tangan mereka kau putuskan. Apa. Apa. Apa.

Kau menyadari, semua mata redup itu tertuju padamu. Mereka takut padamu sebab kau sendirilah sumber dari percik api itu; kaulah teror yang menghanguskan kota dalam kobaran api dendammu. Kau mempertanyakan, siapa yang menyalakan sumbu dendam itu hingga kau kehilangan kendali atas dirimu sendiri. Kau terbakar dan seluruh kota harus ikut serta merasakan kobaranmu.

 _Iblis Putih … aku Iblis Putih._

Tetapi seluruh tubuhmu nyaris merah tertumpahi darah.

 _Aku Iblis Putih._

Kau merasa ada nama lain yang tersemat dalam dirimu, tapi kau tak mampu mengingatnya.

 _Iblis Putih … kah?_

Kau mempertanyakan. Yang kau tahu, kau adalah pembunuh. Kau telah membunuh banyak sekali manusia—manusia-manusia figuran itu, ya, ya. Kau juga membunuh seseorang yang amat berarti bagimu; gurumu, kawan-kawanmu, keluargamu. Kau lupa kau siapa, namun kau ingat nama-nama mereka yang terpaksa kau cabut nyawanya. Kau menghukum siapapun tanpa ampun; bahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau hidup dalam ketenangan semu, lalu seseorang mengusik ketenanganmu itu—seseorang telah menyalakan kembali sumbu api itu.

Kau hilang kendali. Semua ini terasa familiar. Ah, ya, tentu saja. Perasaan terkutuk seperti berada di masa lalu; seakan mengulangnya kembali.

* * *

"… _!"_

 _Seseorang memanggil namamu. Tapi siapa namamu?_

"… _!"_

 _Nama itu kembali terdengar—mendesak. Tapi siapa yang memanggilmu?_

" _Zura janai, Katsura da!"_

 _Seorang lelaki menghajar mukamu. Hajaran itulah yang justru menyadarkanmu_.

* * *

Tercekat. Napas terasa sulit untuk dihirup. Seseorang menghalangi jalannya napasmu; seseorang mencekikmu; seseorang yang adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau merapal; Iblis Putih … aku Iblis Putih. Aku harus membunuh Iblis Putih sebelum Iblis Putih membunuhku. Tetapi akulah Iblis Putih.

Kau seperti melihat kepala melayang di udara, melihat pula percikan darahnya. Kau saksikan sekian ratus orang meregang nyawa, kau saksikan pula kawan-kawanmu merintih pedih; atas segala siksaan dan hukuman yang kau jatuhkan pada mereka, atas keputusanmu untuk membunuh gurumu sendiri, membunuh guru mereka, membunuh satu-satunya cahaya di jalan gelap yang kalian lalui bersama. Kau kehilangan arah, mereka kehilangan arah. Kau habisi mereka agar mereka tidak lagi kehilangan arah. Namun, tetap, kau berjalan sendiri, tanpa cahaya, tanpa tahu ke mana arah untuk melangkah. Kau hanya berjalan meski tanpa arah.

[Dan jarum jam tetap berdetak; seperti degup jantungmu.]

* * *

"… _ki!"_

 _Apa?_

"… _toki!"_

 _Apa yang sebetulnya hendak dikatakan lelaki berambut panjang itu?_

" _Gintoki!"_

 _Kau mendengar namamu disebut; kau mendengar namamu—namamu. Lelaki itu menghajar mukamu. Lelaki itu menyadarkanmu._

" _Zura … kah?"_

" _Zura janai, Katsura da!"_

 _Dia menghajarmu lagi._

* * *

Kau tak pernah bisa kembali. Seorang pemberontak tak pernah bisa dibersihkan namanya, terlebih sudah membunuh banyak manusia. Kau tidak tahu untuk apa kau membunuh mereka semua—tetapi sesuatu di dalam dadamu terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Kepedihan yang sama seperti ketika kau harus menghunuskan pedangmu ke kepala sang guru. Sakit di dadamu itu enggan hilang, sementara kobaran dendam semakin membara. Kau hanya ingin rasa sakit itu lenyap. Kau hanya ingin membunuh semua orang yang terlibat.

Dan semua orang di kota ini terlibat. Edo. Nobunobu. Aparat keparat. Mereka semua yang telah menyalakan kembali api dendammu. Mereka semua yang telah membangkitkan Iblis Putih di dalam dirimu.

"Zura … aku ingin kau menghajarku lagi."

Kau menggumamkan kalimat terakhir sebelum pedangmu menghunus ke segala arah. Kepala-kepala, tangan-tangan, kaki-kaki. Usus terburai. Darah berceceran di sepanjang jalan. Menggenang, menggenang seperti hari sehabis hujan deras. Teror terus mencekik manusia-manusia yang masih mampu menghirup napas. Sementara waktu terus berjalan, orang-orang kau kirim ke neraka. Matilah. Matilah. Matilah kalian karena telah membuatnya mati. Matilah!

Matamu menyala merah dalam keremangan malam. Kota benar-benar menjadi sunyi, kota benar-benar mati. Di antara mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, hanya kau yang berdiri sendiri; memandang bulan pucat pasi, memandang langit pekat. Kau seperti serigala yang melolong kesepian.

Jarum jam berhenti berdetak di kala waktu mulai kembali berjalan. Pagi menyambut keheningan dan kau mengerjap sendiri dengan napas tercekat. Segalanya seperti mimpi; kematian Katsura, ketidak-berdayaanmu melawan dendam yang membara akibat kematiannya, pembantaian orang-orang di seluruh kota. Segalanya seperti mimpi, ataukah memang mimpi. Tapi darah yang menggenang di hadapan matamu terlalu nyata, serta rasa sakit di dadamu yang masih belum lenyap juga.[]

* * *

 **11:03 PM – September 29, 2017**


End file.
